[unreadable] Training and research plans outlined in this proposal are meant to prepare the candidate to begin an independent research career in which she will design and conduct research on substance use, PTSD, and risky behaviors, with an emphasis on their relationship to impulsivity. The major training goals of the candidate are (a) develop expertise in SUD's: assessment, treatment, and research, (b) develop expertise in comorbidity of SUD's and PTSD, (c) develop expertise in human laboratory research and behavioral measurement of impulsivity, (d) gain expertise in behavioral HIV risk research, (e) enhance skills in grant writing and management, and (f) increase expertise in advanced statistical analyses. The specific aims of the research plan are to (a) investigate impulsivity among women with and without cocaine dependence and with and without at least subthreshold PTSD related to sexual trauma, and (b) to examine the relationships among HIV risk behaviors and the laboratory and self-report measures of impulsivity. The findings of the proposed study will then be used to inform future research in the area of impulsivity among women with comorbid substance use disorders and PTSD, perhaps leading eventually to the development of an intervention to address the harmful consequences of a variety of impulsive behaviors. [unreadable] [unreadable] The candidate has chosen three outstanding co-sponsors and one consultant to assist her in the development of the skills necessary to achieve the training goals and complete the proposed research plan. Dr. Kathleen Brady, the primary mentor, has a substantial record of research on substance use disorders and PTSD. Dr. Heidi Resnick has significant expertise in trauma-related research, particularly in sexual assault populations. Dr. Warren Bickel has published extensively in the area of impulsivity research with substance using populations. All three mentors are highly regarded for their work in their respective fields of research. Each has an extensive record of federal funding and mentoring junior colleagues. The research environment in Clinical Neuroscience at MUSC is an ideal environment for the candidate to meet her goals with a long history of successful grant funding, participant recruitment, and advanced research training. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]